Project Summary This is a proposal to continue a long-standing postdoctoral training program at Brandeis University. This program is designed to enhance the quantitative skills of a diverse group of investigators involved in solving the problems posed by myriad disorders of the nervous system. To understand neurological disorders and develop new therapies a cadre of outstanding investigators with strong quantitative skills working in research intensive academic institutions, in industry, and in other capacities, is required. Trainees with PhDs in mathematics, physics, engineering, and computer science will be brought into neuroscience through a program of mentored laboratory research and course work. Trainees with PhDs in the biological sciences will enter a program of mentored laboratory research and receive additional training in applying quantitative methods to understand basic and translational work in neuroscience. All trainees will take courses, participate in seminars, journal clubs, and will obtain mentoring experience and training in the responsible conduct of science. Trainees will also development a working relationship with an External Mentor who will provide additional training perspectives to the trainees and to the Program. Efforts to increase the diversity of the scientific work force are described.